Meeting Christiane Amanpour
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a different twist to when Rory met Christian Amanpour
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning in Stars Hollow Rory is working at her mother's Inn and is doing some reservation's on the computer when a lady walk's up to the front desk.

''just give me one sec and I will be right with you.'' Rory tell's her

''okay take your time no rush.'' the woman says

Rory finish's up the reservation's and look's up.

''so how may or can I help you you today?'' Rory asks her

''Hi the room is under Amanpour.'' the woman tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''wait your Christiane Amanpour The Christiane Amanpour CNN'S foreign New's Coorespondent Christiane Amanpour?'' Rory asks her

''that would be me.'' Christiane tell's her

''Wow HI I'm Rory Gilmore it's finally nice to meet you I have always dreamed of pretty much being you since I was a little girl I have always wanted to be a journalist and travel the world and write about what I see and experience.'' Rory tell's her

''I just think you are so inspiring. Your reporting is so bold and moving and fascinating and I know you've won nine Emmys, but I just don't think that's enough -- not that you care about that kind of thing, but I just want to say thank you.'' Rory tell's her

''wow thank you that's very nice to hear.'' Christiane tell's her

''I actucally just graduated from Yale with a degree in english and journalism I went to Chilton Prepatory school and worked on the paper called the Franklin there and then I went to Yale and worked on The Yale Daily New's and then became editor.'' Rory tell's her

''that's not bad.'' Christiane tell's her

''Oh, thank you. I want to pursue a career in journalism.'' Rory tell's her

''is it print that you? Television? CNN,maybe?'' Christiane asks her

''oh I would love to work for a major daily.'' Rory tell's her

''do you know which one?'' Christian asks her

''any one that will take me.'' Rory tell's her

''hat's the spirit. I mean you just get in there, do what you can, show them what you've got, and the rest will take care of itself.'' Christian tell's her

''That's my plan.'' Rory tell's her

''Listen, I don't often do this, but I'm going to give you my card, and if you want to send me some stuff, I'll have a look at it and you know stay in touch.'' Christian tell's her

''Seriously?'' Rory asks her

''Yes, yeah.'' Christian tell's her

''Thank you.'' Rory says

''so what are you doing here in Stars Hollow I mean we don't get alot of celebrities around around here.'' Rory tell's her

''well I heard about this beautiful little town and Inn and I just had to come and check it out.'' Christiane tell's her

''oh well thank's this is my mom's inn she own's and run's it with her 2 best friend's it took her almost 20 year's to finally achieve and complete.'' Rory tell's her

''wow that's really great it's a beautiful Inn'' Christiane says

''thank you so room one.'' here's your key I hope you enjoy your stay here.'' Rory tell's her and hand's her a key

''thank you so is there any place to grab something to eat around here?'' Christian asks her

''yes there is Luke's of you want real food, Jojo's if you want burger's,Al's if you want chinese or any kind of ethnic food or Weston's if your looking for bakery style stuff or the restaurant here is pretty food to my mom's best friend Sookie is an amazing chef and will cook you whatever you want.'' Rory tell's her

''thank you goodluck Rory.'' Christian says

''thank you.'' Rory says

one of the guy's help's her bring her bag's up to her room and then Christian wonder's the town taking picture's and writting aout it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai walk's into the room.

'hey sweetie what's going on?'' she asks Rory

''hey you wouldn't believe who I just met and checked into the Inn.'' Rory tell's her

''What who?!'' Lorelai asks her

''Christiane Amanpour!'' Rory tell's her

''what no way she's staying here in my Inn?!'' Lorelai asks her

''yes!'' Rory says excitedly

''what is she doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''well she said she heard about our town and the Inn and she wanted to come and check it our for herself.'' Rory tell's her

''No way so did you talk to her was she nice to you?'' Lorelai asks her

''Very I told her everything about wanting to be a journalist and how I just graduated from Yale and was the editor of the Yale Daily News and then she just handed me her card and told me to send her some of my pieces and she would take a look at them and wanted me to keep in touch with me.'' Rory tell's her

''No way that is so amazing kido I'm so exctied for you!'' Lorelai tell's her

'thank's mom.'' Rory says

''so where is she now?'' Lorelai asks her

''wondering the town probably and looking for something to eat.'' Rory tell's her

''wow a real journalist in our town maybe we will get more visitor's to the Hollow and do great business with the tourist's.'' Lorelai says

''maybe.'' Rory says 


End file.
